That's What Friends Are For
by rckyfrk
Summary: Bonnie and Grace are best friends. Grace wants a baby, but as a single woman, her options are limited. Enter Bonnie's husband, Norman (yes, inspired by Norman Reedus).
1. Chapter 1

**That's What Friends are For – Chapter 1**

"But mom, I don't wanna go to bed," their oldest boy whined. "Billy gets to stay up 'til nine. Why can't I?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the ages old complaint. "Sorry, Charlie, bedtime has been, and will always be, at eight o'clock. When you spend the night at Billy's again, you can stay up 'til nine."

"But why?" he whined. "And my name is Seth. Why do you always call me Charlie?"

"Well," Bonnie began as she wrestled him into his pajama top. "That's why my mom always said, and what her mom always said, and now your mom says it." She kissed the top of his head and turned him around to scoot him toward his bed. Seth reluctantly crawled in, huffing and puffing the whole time.

"But mo-om…" Seth began.

"That's enough questions for mom," Seth was cut off by his father walking into the room, carrying his younger brother, Aidan, hair still damp and cheeks still flushed from his bath. "It's your bed time and no amount of whining is gonna change it." Bonnie took Aidan from his arms to give him a series of rapid fire kisses on his cheek before tucking him into his bed. She moved to Seth's bed, making sure he was tucked in the way he liked, while her husband, Norman, kissed the younger Aidan goodnight.

He bent over to kiss Seth. "But da-ad," Seth tried one last time. "How come you and mom get to stay up so late?"

Norman crossed the room to stand close behind Bonnie, who was standing near the doorway, ready to turn off the light. "Don't worry, little man," he said as he slid his arms around his wife's waist, pressing himself against her backside. "I'm planning on putting your mom to bed just as soon as I can." He bent his head to nuzzle the side of her neck, a motion that was met with a pair of voices yelling out 'Ew! Gross! Kissing!' and a volley of fake vomit sounds.

Bonnie giggled and playfully slapped Norman's hands away. "You're right, boys. Your dad is gross. Goodnight, sweethearts."

"G'night, boys," Norman said as Bonnie flicked off the light and they went into the hallway. He pulled the door almost closed, letting a thin stream of light in from the lamp in the hallway.

"Gross, huh?" Norman growled in her ear, pulling her back into him. "I'll show you gross," as he ran his hand over her backside and smacked it teasingly. She pretended to struggle against him, trying to keep her laughs quiet, not wanting to wake the boys up. Norman spun her in his arms and kissed her, walking toward her until she was pinned against the wall.

Bonnie couldn't stop giggling against his insistent lips; she opened her mouth to catch her breath only to have his tongue claim her. Her laughter turned to soft moans, interspersed with random giggles that bubbled their way up to the surface. Even after seven years of marriage, he still made her feel like a silly teenager; it was one of the many things she loved about him. "So…you were saying something about putting me to bed?" she breathed against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Norman groaned in response and dug his fingers into her hips, directing her down the hallway toward their bedroom. He guided her to the bed until the backs of her legs touched the mattress. She let out a quick shriek as he pushed her back and she flopped onto the soft downy comforter. He covered her body with his and she giggled again, "Oh my god. Norman, what do you think you're doing?"

"Something wrong, apparently, if I have to explain it to you," he mumbled into her neck.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Honey…" she began to protest, but then Norman bit gently down on the tendon of her neck, then grazed his teeth along her skin until he found her collarbone and continued further down, pulling down the collar of her shirt, giving himself access to more of her soft skin. She took in a harsh gasp as her skin erupted in goose bumps, an electric thrill tracing down her spine. "Oh, you are so not playing fair."

"Not even when I do this?" he asked as he ground his pelvis against hers. She quietly groaned in response. "Or this?" He snaked his fingers under her shirt, then glided over her skin until he was cupping her breast through her bra.

She released a low moan. "Especially when you do that." She forced her eyes open only to narrow them at him mockingly. She dug her heels into the mattress and scooted herself back before ending up in her spot on their bed. She held a hand out to him, "Get over here, you sexy sack of man."

"Oh, I'll show you a sack," Norman grinned as he moved across the mattress on his knees, his hands undoing his belt and the button and fly of his jeans. He crawled up to between Bonnie's legs, his bulge peeking between the flaps of his now undone pants. "Come here, baby," he murmured as he reached for the bottom of her shirt and started to yank it over her head.

Bonnie reached behind her to unclasp her bra and removed it; Norman immediately began his assault on her breasts. "Oh!" she let out before she could stop herself, hoping the boys didn't hear her. She realized that they hadn't closed their own bedroom door, and while nothing could kill the mood quite like a small child letting themselves into the room, she just couldn't bring herself to put the brakes on what they had going right now. His mouth felt like heaven on her, his hands roaming all over her body made her feel so sexy…sexier than she'd felt in a long time. She realized it had been a very long time since they had both been in the mood and actually had the time and energy to be intimate with each other.

Norman sucked on her breasts, running his tongue around her nipples before closing his mouth around them, pulling at them with his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, holding him to her chest as his mouth worked wonders on her body. His hands ran down her sides, finally ending up on the elastic waist of her pants. He curled his fingers under the fabric and pulled them down, bringing her panties with them. She lifted her hips to help him remove the rest of her clothes and sighed as he returned his delicious weight on top of her.

She wanted to cry out, the sensations coursing through her body almost too much to bear. Instead she focused her breath and only whispered a litany of "Norman…oh my God, Norman…" She bucked her hips against his, seeking his hardness to run her sensitive bundle of nerves, to create the friction she so desperately needed. "Please baby, please. Don't tease me."

"You want it?" she could feel his teasing smile against her.

"Yes, baby. Please."

"Mmm…I love to hear you beg. What do you want, sweetheart?" he asked as he ground himself against her again.

Bonnie held her breath to keep from calling out all her innermost desires. When she finally gained some semblance of control, she whispered right into his ear, "I want you. I want your big cock deep in my pussy. Now, baby. Please. Fuck me."

"Oh, shit, I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered hoarsely. He scrambled off her and quickly tore off his pants and underwear before resuming his place between her legs. He reached between them, just below her nest of curls, easily finding her center. "Oh, fuck, baby. You're so damn wet for me. Been thinking about this a while?"

She grinned up at him, "With you, I'm always thinking about it." She pulled him down so his body covered hers more fully. Bonnie raised her knees higher and spread her legs, allowing Norman to easily slide into her without much guidance. They both released a quiet, satisfied sigh as he filled her.

"Dammit…you feel so good," Norman whispered into her neck.

"Right back at you," she smiled, then bit down on his shoulder as he started to move within her. Her legs wrapped around him, her heels landing just below his ass. Her hands roamed over his wide shoulders and followed along his ribcage to his narrow hips.

They moved together in a beautiful, well-practiced rhythm, each knowing what the other needed before either had to ask. The room was soon filled with the whispered praises spilling from each of their mouths, the hushed movements as he drove into her. It was always like this for them, exciting as if it was their first time, but comforting and passionate as two lovers who'd seemingly been made for each other.

"Norman…baby…wait…you're not wearing anything."

"It'd be kind of hard to do this if I was, sweetheart." He slowed his thrusts only a little in order to answer her.

"No…I mean a condom."

He shook his head, "I don't care," he said, just before he kissed her. "I wouldn't mind knocking you up again. Didn't you say you wanted a little girl?" He picked up his pace again. "Besides, you really want me to stop now?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and let his words wash over her. They hadn't really talked about working on a third child, but he was right – she did want a girl. Her pussy tightened as she thought about his words…about him knocking her up. It made her feel so sexy, and a little dirty. She smiled at the thought of being pregnant again; she loved the feeling of having a baby growing inside her, loved being a mother. All that coupled with the sensations her husband was causing in her had her helpless to even think about stopping. She nodded her response and tightened her grip on him.

They moved together, driving each other closer to the edge. Bonnie moaned breathily in Norman's ear, squeaking as his thrusts reached fever pitch. Her inner walls began to quiver around him, until she finally found her silent release. Norman followed soon after, his mouth dropping open as a strangled grunt escaped his lips when he finally exploded within her. He came so hard Bonnie could swear she felt his semen shooting into her. They rocked against each other, their tempo and heart rates slowly relaxing until Norman was laying on top of her, exhausted. Her fingers trailed lazily up and down his back as she felt him soften within her.

After a long several moments, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, not wanting to lose their post-coital bliss just yet. "You are one sexy mama, you know that?"

"Mmm…here's hoping."

Norman looked down at her. "Really?"

"Well, we weren't exactly planning on another baby, but…now that you mention it…yeah. And really, if this time doesn't take…I wouldn't mind trying again…and again…and again," she murmured, running her fingertips through his coarse chest hair.

"I will definitely take you up on that," he smirked.

They were both quiet for several minutes, just enjoying being with each other, enjoying the silence. A conversation Bonnie had had earlier that day came to the forefront of her mind, and a bubble of nervousness started to grow in her stomach. "Baby?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah?" Norman answered, slightly groggily.

"You still with me?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed and readjusted himself against her, pulling himself back to full consciousness.

"Well…this is going to sound weird…really weird…but we need to talk about something." She bit her lip and tried to calm down her accelerating pulse.

Norman sighed, "Let's hear it."

"Okay. Just…hear me out. So I've been talking to Grace, and she's been all kinds of upset for a while now. Apparently her mom has been bringing up the whole, 'When are you going to make me a grandma?' line more and more frequently," Bonnie began her story.

Norman looked confused. "Did Grace meet someone and you not tell me?"

"No. But apparently her mom's not being all that picky anymore. She was a single mom, I guess she figures Grace can be one, too. And…well, Grace realized she really wants a baby."

"Is she nuts?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. 'I-wanna-knock-you-up,'" she pushed his shoulder.

"Alright. So what is she gonna do? Adopt? Artificial? What?" he asked.

"Well, that's the thing. She's applied for adoption, but keeps getting turned down because of her being single…which is just so stupid. Anyone can see she'd be a great mom. Look how she is with our kids. Anyway, she started looking into artificial insemination and in vitro and all that, but it's SO expensive, and insurance certainly wouldn't cover all the prep and the procedure itself."

"So…what else is she thinking? What else is left?"

Bonnie swallowed and looked down at the space between them. "Good old fashioned sex."

Norman looked confused. "Um…correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you need one of each to make a baby?" Bonnie only nodded in response. "So…what, she's just gonna find some guy?"

"Not exactly," Bonnie shook her head.

"Well, does she have someone in mind?"

Bonnie couldn't look at him. She was suddenly petrified of his response. She focused on her breathing until she could finally get the words out. "Honey," she peeked up at him through her eyelashes, "Grace is my best friend in the whole world. We've been like sisters since the third grade. I love her to death and hate seeing her so…alone and…upset and…unhappy." She took another calming breath. "I, um…I told her I would talk to you."

"Talk to me?" he asked, still perplexed. Bonnie only gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to catch on. His demeanor changed suddenly, tension filling the room. "Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to sleep with your best friend?"

"I know…I know it sounds awful and weird and like some stupid Jerry Springer shit, but…Norman, she doesn't have a lot of options," Bonnie pleaded.

"I...I can't fucking believe this. Are you serious? You're shitting me. You're both shitting me," Norman said, his voice straining with anger and trying to stay quiet.

Bonnie only shook her head 'no' and waited a moment for him to calm down. After quite a while, when his breathing returned to normal, and neither had said anything more, she said softly, soothingly, "It's not something she just came up with, honey. She thought about it for a long time. You're the only one she feels comfortable even thinking about asking."

"Really?" he got defensive again. "She doesn't have any single guy friends? Not even a damn co-worker?"

She nodded, "Yes, I asked her about that, but she's known you longest, knows what a good man you are...not to mention how hot you are." She hoped an inch would get her a mile.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't try to fuckin' flatter me. This is...man, this is...really twisted, Bonnie. I can't do this. I can't cheat on you."

"Cheating would be if you were running around behind my back," she pointed out. "It'd be like...a free pass, but I get to pick who you spend it with."

"You're not helping."

Bonnie breathed out softly. "Norman, I know this is really weird. I know. But I trust you. I love you...so much. I love Grace, too, and I hate seeing her like this. Will you think about it?"

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, then got out of bed to use the bathroom.

They hardly spoke to each other the rest of the night. Bonnie finished her last load of laundry for the day and loaded up the dishwasher and wiped down the kitchen counters while Norman...well, she wasn't sure where he disappeared to. She figured he needed some time to himself, and she would give him that. She would do anything for that man. When she had finished everything she had set out to do around the house that evening, she got into her nightgown and crawled into their bed to thumb through a magazine while she waited for her husband to join her in bed. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier and she couldn't fight the yawns anymore; she clicked off the bedside lamp and curled deep under the covers.

Sometime later, it could have been minutes or an hour later, Bonnie woke up to Norman finally crawling into bed behind her. He left a space between them, and Bonnie's heart sank. Not only had she asked basically a near impossible task of him, but he had started alienating her because of it.

She felt him shift next to her, and suddenly his strong arm was wrapped around her waist and was pulling her close to him. Tears of relief filled her tired eyes as she turned to face him, smiled and softly kissed him. "I'm so sorry, Norman. Just...forget about it, okay? Grace will just have to ask someone else or something. It was unfair to ask you something so big."

He sighed heavily, his breath softly spreading over her face, neck and chest. She heard the hesitancy in his voice, "Would you be there?" Bonnie searched his face in the dim moonlight. "With me and Grace. Would you be there?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "I...um...yeah, I can...if you want me to," she stammered. "Are you really considering this?"

"I must be out of my damn mind," he lowered his head, burying his face in the pillow.

"Oh, Norman!" she exclaimed softly. She held him tightly, kissing all over his face and neck. "I love you so much!"

"Yeah..." he said. "I love you, too. This is still fucked up, though. You know that, right?"

Bonnie nodded against him, "I know. It'll be okay though. We'll be okay." She kissed him again, this time with more insistence, more passion, more of everything she had to give. Her hands slid further under the covers, finding the waistband of his pajama bottoms and dragging them over his hips. She sat astride him, lowering herself onto him, and showed him just how much she loved him, heart, body and soul.

**Yeesh. What have I gotten myself into? I dedicate this to macs-queen. I'm not sure how we came up with this scenario, or how I got volunteered to write out this story, but here it is. No, this isn't a one-shot. There won't be a ton of chapters, but I'll do the story justice...at least I'll try to. **

**No, I don't know when I'll update next. Lady in Red, Summer of Learning and Second Chance are my priorities right now, but this one...I needed to get it going or it would never happen.****  
><strong>

**Also, I just want to point out there basically no physical descriptions of any of the characters, but I did that on purpose. This story was originally supposed to be me and macs-queen in a crazy AU where we both were having Norman's kids (I really don't even remember how it all came about, but it sounded good at the time...) Anyway, I didn't want to peg one of us as his wife and the other one as the chick who couldn't find a man. Also, I didn't want to peg which Norman was in the story...long hair, short hair, Murphy-esque, Daryl-ish...take your pick. **

**Guh... Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I can take it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's What Friends Are For – Chapter 2**

Once Norman had given his very reluctant "Okay," Bonnie had told her friend the very next day. Grace was more than overjoyed and immediately contacted her doctor, who put her on a fertility drug to increase her chances of conception. She followed her new regimen of pills and taking her temperature and all other sorts of at home tests to pinpoint her peak fertile period. When she was able to accurately predict her fertile window, she informed Bonnie, who had to work the touchy topic into conversation with her husband again.

The two women didn't want to just spring the timetable on him, but didn't want the upcoming date looming over his head for too long, either. It was a very tense couple of weeks between Bonnie and Norman to say the least. Bonnie had worked it out with her parents for the boys to stay with them; Grace's cycle had mercifully worked out so that the best time for her to have sex would be over a weekend.

The week leading up to that, Norman was stoic around Bonnie, hardly ever speaking to her. She wasn't sure if he was still upset or just nervous about the prospect of sleeping with another woman, especially one he knew so well. Truth be told, Bonnie was getting nervous, too. She loved Grace with all her heart, the sister she'd never had; she wanted Norman to be comfortable, too, and would keep her promise to be there for him. The problem was, the thought of being this kind of intimate with Grace was a little daunting. Yes, they'd seen each other naked, at sleepovers or when they went swimming together, but this would be completely different. Not to mention the fact that she'd be sharing her husband. Still, she knew she wouldn't be able to face herself knowing that she and Norman had the power to make Grace's dream come true and deny her that after telling her otherwise.

The night before the three were to put the plan into action, Bonnie had surprised Norman in the bedroom. She wore her matching lacy bra and underwear set, the one he had always said he liked, under her robe. She sat up in bed, her latest book from her book club lay open in her lap but remained unread. When her husband finally crawled into bed, muttering a quick good night, she placed the bookmark between the unread pages and set the book on her night stand. She clicked off the light and turned in bed to face him.

She crept closer to him, glad that he wasn't pulling away, though he wasn't exactly turning in to face her, either. Bonnie slid her arm around his torso and stretched to place a kiss on his cheek, and another on his strong jaw line…and a few more along his neck.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled gruffly.

"Loving you," Bonnie replied softly as she sat up and swung her leg over his body to straddle him. Once she was situated, she pulled the belt of her robe, undoing the knot that held it closed, and revealed the lingerie beneath. Norman lay motionless beneath her, though his eyes drank her in. She let the robe slide from her shoulders to pool behind her then lowered herself onto her husband until her breasts were pushed against his chest. "Baby, I love you so much. More than you'll ever know. You are the most perfect man, and I'm so happy to be married to you." She dipped her head and kissed him all over his neck and jaw, where she knew he liked it most, before looking down at him again. "I know you aren't happy about this weekend, and I'm sorry to put you in this kind of situation, and I love you all the more for doing this for Grace…and for me."

Their eyes met, both glistening in the moonlight streaming in through the window. After a long, silent moment, Norman finally responded. "I love you, too." He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her down for a scorching kiss.

They made love late into the night, whispering their love to each other with their words and bodies. When they had finished, both deeply sated in post-orgasmic bliss, Bonnie curled up with her husband, wrapping him in her arms and herself in his. "We'll be okay, right?" she asked softly.

Norman looked at her a long time before answering, "I hope so, baby. I hope so."

The next morning, Bonnie dropped the boys off at her parent's, thanking them again and explaining that she and Norman just needed a weekend away. It was partly true – they'd be getting a hotel suite for the night. None of the three really needed a reminder of the activities to come to enter their mind every time they walked into their own bedrooms.

_This is just so bizarre,_ Bonnie thought, more times than she could count. She packed their overnight bag and met Norman in the living room. "Ready?" she asked.

He sighed heavily, "As I'll ever be," and pushed himself off the couch. He dug through his pocket and fished out his car keys and held the door leading to the garage open for Bonnie.

The ride to the hotel was basically silent, but not the tense silence they had endured the last few weeks; instead it was just nervous energy between them. Their coming together last night had done wonders to ease the tension between them, but now they were faced with the awkward pressure of the upcoming weekend.

They checked into their room, which Grace had insisted on paying for rather than splitting the cost with them. "You're giving me a baby, the least I can do is pay for the room," she argued.

"No pressure," Norman had mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Bonnie to hear it. If it were any other situation, she would have elbowed him teasingly and shushed him; however, she let it slide this time, not wanting to put Norman on edge any more than he already was.

When they entered the room, Grace was already inside. She had gotten a suite and had seated herself in one of the plush chairs in the living room area. She smiled nervously at them and stood up, readjusting her skirt and greeting them. Their conversation was awkward all around, no one really sure of protocol for such circumstances. They decided to try and relax for a while, none of them ready to jump right into anything. They settled on watching a movie on TV, one of those comedies that's so stupid it's funny, in an attempt to relieve some of the nerves building up between the three of them. It worked to a degree; soon they were all laughing, momentarily forgetting the real reason they were there. After the movie, they decided to grab an early dinner.

They all seemed to have made a conscious effort to keep conversation light, and the bottle of wine Bonnie and Norman were sharing went a long way to help with that; Grace had been advised to abstain from alcohol, just in case. Throughout dinner, Bonnie noticed her husband picking at his meal rather than eating it and reached under the table to lay her hand on his knee, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"You doing okay?" she asked softly once their eyes met.

Norman gave a tiny nod, "Yeah. Kinda wishing I had one of those blue pills…kinda nervous, ya know?"

"If it helps," Grace added, "I'm nervous, too."

Norman chuckled, "Thank god for lube, huh?" Bonnie laughed quietly, but Grace stayed quiet, her lips tightening into a thin line.

"Um…about that," she began. "We can't…um…we can't use lube. My doctor said it could lessen the chances of the sperm's survival."

Bonnie could feel Norman tense up next to her. She looked over and saw him squeezing his eyes shut and could practically hear him counting down in his head, trying to calm himself. "Anything else?" he asked testily.

Grace had her eyes downcast, her hands in her lap, fingers fiddling with her bracelet. "No," she whispered. "Just that I'm so sorry to even put you in this position, Norman. I really and truly am."

He sighed heavily and looked up at her. "It's fine, Grace. You're in a bind and we can help. It's just…"

"Awkward as all hell?" Grace offered. Norman nodded his answer. "I know. Believe me, I know. I can't tell you both how much this means to me. I love you both so much," her voice wavered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"We love you, too, sweetie," Bonnie said, reaching across the table for her friend's hand. "This will be okay. We'll all be okay," she looked back and forth between Norman and Grace, trying to be supportive to both of them. "Come on. Let's finish our meal and try to enjoy the evening."

When they returned to the hotel, the cloud of awkwardness followed them. They went into the bedroom, Grace standing near one of the king sized beds, Norman and Bonnie near the other. "I guess…we just…" Grace said nervously, starting to unbutton her blouse.

"Here," Norman stepped closer to her, glancing uneasily over his shoulder at Bonnie, then replaced Grace's hands with his own once he got an approving nod from his wife. He worked his way down her shirt, releasing the buttons and parting the fabric to reveal her creamy white breasts covered by a lacy bra. He dipped his head to nuzzle against her neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from Grace as the hairs of his goatee scraped along her unsuspecting skin.

Bonnie felt odd watching, but had promised her husband she would be there with him every step of the way. They had agreed that there would be no kissing, at least on the lips, to try to keep the whole thing from being too intimate, and she was suddenly glad for that. She also realized Norman was keeping his eyes shut tight, and she was sure he was imagining her in front of him instead of her friend; a look at Grace confirmed that she too had her eyes closed shut. Bonnie came up behind her husband, placed her hands on his hips and began pulling his shirt from the waistband of his pants. She wound her arms around his torso and began undoing the buttons of his own shirt, running her hands up and down his body, teasing him the way she knew he liked to be touched.

As her hands travelled over his body, Norman began exploring on his own. He cupped her breast and applied the slightest pressure. He let his fingers trail around her chest, following the fabric of her bra until his hands met in the middle of her back to undo the clasp there. Once undone, he slid the straps of the garment off her shoulders and immediately replaced his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Grace ran her hands along his arms before landing on his broad shoulders and pulling him closer to herself until her breasts were pressed along his chest. She kissed along his neck and collarbone while he did the same to her.

Bonnie's fingers trailed down his sides until they reached the leather of his belt then moved to wrap around him to undo the buckle and eventually the button of his jeans, but leaving his zipper up for the moment. She stepped back as the two of them moved toward the edge of the bed. Grace released Norman from her embrace and sat down, but not before wiggling out of her skirt and letting it slide down her legs and onto the floor.

Norman took the opportunity to turn to Bonnie and kiss her fiercely, passionately, holding her tighter than he had in a long time. He pulled her shirt over her head and brought her flush up against him. "I love you," he said with a ragged breath.

"I love you," Bonnie replied. "Do you want me to stay over here?"

Norman shook his head then nodded toward the space next to Grace. "Over there, so I can see you." He had an apprehensive look on his face, practically begging Bonnie to kiss him again. She leaned in to oblige him as she undid the clasp of her own bra; Norman's hands were busy undoing her pants and shoving them over her hips before pushing his own to the floor. They eventually parted, moving to the different sides of the bed, Norman taking his place between Grace's legs. "You okay?" he asked her.

Grace took in a deep breath before answering, "I'm okay." Norman lowered himself onto her, bracing himself on his elbows, and returned his lips to her neck, ghosting along her collarbone, and travelling down the center of her chest.

"Can I…" he began and looked down at her breasts. Grace nodded slightly and he circled his tongue around her nipple before sealing his lips around the turgid peak.

Bonnie squirmed in her place on the bed, not quite sure how she felt about her husband performing such an intimate act on someone else, but she instinctively knew why he was doing it. Without the option of using any kind of outside lubricant, Norman was trying to get Grace as relaxed and aroused as he could to make it more comfortable for her. In that moment, Bonnie loved her husband more and more and in a completely new way.

Norman began kissing his way down Grace's stomach, stopping at the waistline of her panties. He curled his fingers under the elastic and began tugging them down over her hips, looking first at Grace then Bonnie for their silent permission. Grace raised her hips off the bed in response, and Bonnie started pulling his underwear down to expose his half-hard cock.

After they were all three divested of all their clothes, Norman returned to kneel between Grace's legs and placed his hands gently on her knees, parting them to make room for him. His fingers skated down her inner thighs, teasing the flesh and causing a rash of goose bumps to rise all over her body. He reached the seam of her thigh and paused, waiting for Grace to give him the proverbial green light. She shifted her hips, angling herself more toward him, silently inviting him to touch her most intimate place.

Norman looked at Bonnie and motioned for her to come closer to him. His fingers traced the seam of Grace's lower lips, parting them just a knuckle deep, testing to see just how wet she was; all the while, he was kissing Bonnie passionately, not going one step further without his wife at his side. His middle finger slipped deeper into her folds, teasing her along the length of her pussy, drawing tight circles around her clit before sinking his finger deep inside her, eliciting a sharp moan followed by a throaty moan.

"Bonnie," he whispered. Their eyes met and she noted a look of panic on his face. "I...I can't."

"Norman, it's okay. I'm here. It'll be alright."

He shook his head, "No, I mean...I can't." He nodded his head and Bonnie followed the direction of his eyes until she saw what he meant. His member hung between his legs, not quite fully aroused yet.

"Oh," she said, and kissed him again, then let her mouth leave a trail of open mouth kisses along his neck, his chest, his stomach, until she reached his crotch. She knew from experience that nothing got him harder than having her take him into her mouth. "Relax, baby. Just relax," she murmured as she flicked the head of his cock with her tongue, teasing the sensitive underside before taking him between her lips. He shifted slightly to make the angle easier for her, and she took advantage, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, feeling him lengthen and harden. The entire time, Norman was still working his thick fingers in and out of Grace's pussy, curling his fingers upward to tease her G-spot, keeping her well aroused as he tried to relax and let his wife get him where he needed to be.

After a few moments, he laid a hand on the back of Bonnie's head, indicating he was ready. She looked up at him and kissed him once more before returning to her side of the bed. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied before looking down at Grace. He took the wetness that remained on his fingers and coated the head of his cock with it, pumping up and down the shaft a few times for good measure. "You ready?"

Grace looked up at him, smiling nervously, and nodded. "God, it feels like it's my first time all over again," she commented, laughing timidly.

Norman let out a breath of a laugh. "Try and relax. I'll go slow." With that he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly began to push into her. "Relax, Grace. I can feel you tensing up."

She took in and released a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm trying. Maybe if you just...go."

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Grace shook her head, "I'll be okay. It's just because I'm nervous. It's okay."

With one last glance at Bonnie, Norman thrust deep inside Grace, causing her to cry out. He stilled inside her, letting her get accustomed to his sudden intrusion. "Oh my god...it's definitely been a while," Grace said in a strained voice. After a moment, she nodded to Norman, indicating she was ready for him to move.

He began to move within her, still very slowly. He lowered himself on top of her, wrapping one arm behind her neck, the other hand resting on her hip, pushing into her in slow controlled thrusts.

Bonnie watched both of their faces, not sure where else to look. Grace and Norman both had their eyes closed again. Judging by the lines of concentration creasing his forehead, Norman was focused on just the sheer mechanics of the act, so lost in trying to achieve the final result that he couldn't bring himself to finish. Meanwhile, Grace had her face scrunched up, her teeth biting hard into her lower lip. Bonnie knew that face: it was the face she made when she was trying to stay quiet because the boys were just down the hall while Norman worked his magic on her and she didn't want to allow any of her cries of ecstasy to be heard.

Somehow knowing what she had to do to help both of them, she moved closer to Norman and pulled up on his shoulders. "Baby, lean back," she coaxed, guiding him to a more upright position. She positioned Graces legs so her ankles were on Norman's shoulders. "It's okay, Gracie," she spoke softly to her friend, "let it out. It'll help." With that she turned back to her husband and kissed him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. She could feel him still thrusting as they kissed, and eventually Grace took her advice and began to moan in time with his movements. She grew louder and louder, losing herself in the feeling of it all. At the same time, Norman's kisses grew more insistent as he began groaning into Bonnie's mouth.

The new angle and added tightness of this position were helping him find his pace and apparently hit Grace in just the right spot. Soon she was crying out and had an iron grip on the sheet beneath her. Norman finally found his release, following Grace over the edge of her orgasm.

When he pulled out of her, Grace brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, holding herself in such a way that none of Norman's semen would end up leaking out of her. As she caught her breath she looked over at the married couple and gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you...both of you...for this. I know it wasn't easy for either of you, but it means so much to me." With that she relaxed her head against her pillow. "I love you both so much," she whispered.

"I love you, Gracie," Bonnie said softly as she brought her husband into her arms, holding him close. "And I love you," she bent her head to kiss him sweetly, "so very, very much."

"I love you, too," he murmured, then yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**Good lord was this hard to write. The next couple chapters should be easier. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's about time I updated this. Thanks for sticking with me.**

The wait was killer, possibly even more difficult than summoning the courage to approach Norman with the whole idea of trying to get her best friend pregnant. Grace's doctor had advised her to avoid any pregnancy test that promised early results as they weren't always the most reliable. Bonnie tried her best to keep Grace's mind off the fact that she had to wait two whole weeks before she could even consider taking a test. Though neither could bring herself to say it, both women were thinking that Grace's chances of a positive test result would have been greater if she would have slept with Norman more than just the one time, but they also knew that just the one time was asking an awful lot of the man.

When she wasn't trying to distract her from checking the calendar every hour or so (as if looking at it more often would make the days go by any faster), Bonnie was trying her hardest to get her marriage back to where it was before this whole situation came about. She knew if she kept pushing him, she'd only be pushing him further away. No, it was best to let him get over it on his own time. She knew better than to pester her husband to talk to her, that eventually he'd come back around and they'd be okay, and sure enough, little by little, he did exactly that.

As the weeks passed, Grace became more and more anxious and Norman began to show signs that he was getting over the whole ordeal. Bonnie did all she could for both of them, the two most important people in her life aside from her children. She tried to be supportive to Grace, always answering her frantic texts and pretending each day was just run of the mill, attempting to keep her preoccupied as the days trudged by. Then, every chance she could, Bonnie made herself available to her husband in whatever way he wanted or needed. It may have taken some serious coaxing initially, but he was never a man to turn down sex. Every time they came together, they became closer, strengthening and rebuilding their relationship.

Close to a month after the three of them had spent the night together, the doorbell to Bonnie and Norman's house rang, deliberately and repeatedly. Before Bonnie could get to the foyer to open the door, it burst open, revealing Grace in the entryway, her spare key in one hand and a small plastic stick in the other.

"It worked! I'm pregnant!"

The two friends fell into a tear-filled hug before Bonnie guided Grace to the living room. Bonnie held her friend's hand while she called her doctor to schedule her first appointment.

The day finally arrived, and Bonnie went with Grace to have her pregnancy confirmed. The ultrasound didn't show much more than the fetal pole and the sac that would soon hold her baby for the next nine months, but it was quite obvious she was pregnant. The two women cried as they watched the monitor.

When it was time to leave, Bonnie stood up, but began wobbling on her feet and needed to brace herself on the exam table to keep herself from falling over. Grace's doctor called for a nurse, and the three of them got Bonnie settled where Grace had just been laying. Her blood pressure was normal, leading the doctor to ask if she'd eaten anything for breakfast.

"Very little," she replied. "Just a small bowl of Fruit Loops. It was the only thing that sounded good."

Grace looked at her friend with an odd expression. "Why didn't you do your protein shake like usual?"

Bonnie shrugged. "The thought of drinking it had me absolutely nauseous. I haven't had one all week."

"I see," said the physician. "Tell me, Bonnie, when was your last cycle?"

She blanched as she tried to answer and realized it had been well over a month. The doctor asked the nurse to retrieve a pregnancy test and instructed Bonnie to go with her to take it. "Oh my god," she groaned as she gathered up her things, though deep down, she was already getting excited, convinced that she was, in fact, pregnant. Not only was she happy to have another child growing within her, but to be able to share this experience with her very best friend brought so much joy to her heart, she almost felt faint again.

Ten long minutes later, the doctor returned with the good news. "Not only are you both indeed pregnant, but according to the dates you've given me, you're both due a week apart from each other."

The women left the office after making their next appointments, and headed to the parking lot arm in arm. As soon as they reached Bonnie's car, she called up her husband and put the call on speakerphone.

"So?" he answered "Did it take?" They could hear the trepidation in his voice; he was sure to be nervous that they'd ask him to do it all again if Grace hadn't wound up pregnant.

Bonnie smiled widely, "You could say that." She bit her tongue, as she was very tempted to just tell him the news right then and there. "Think you could meet us for lunch?"

"Uh..." they heard him shuffling papers around his desk as he checked his itinerary for the day. "Yeah, should work." They decided on a place to eat and said their goodbyes.

He was waiting alone at a table when Bonnie and Grace arrived at the restaurant. Once they had given their orders to the waiter, Grace pulled two printouts and presented them to Norman. He looked at the images side by side. "So...I don't see anything in either of these. Why'd they print out two if there's nothing to see yet?"

The women looked at each other with a knowing smile. Grace said, "Take a real close look, Daddy."

Norman grimaced, "Ugh. Could you not?" Apparently, although his relationship with Bonnie was all but completely healed, the whole situation was still a sore spot with him.

"Well, fine," Grace teased. "Here I thought you'd be a little happier."

Bonnie took pity on her husband. "Look really closely, sweetie," she said softly, knowing the only real difference between the two scans was the patient names hiding in the corner.

He rolled his eyes and lowered his head, peering through narrowed eyes at the ultrasound pictures in front of him. He started shaking his head, still not understanding, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes grew wide before they locked onto his wife's face. "Are you serious?" he whispered. Bonnie only nodded, her smile growing to stretch across her face. "Are you _serious_?!" he said, much louder this time, attracting the attention of the diners around them.

He couldn't be bothered to care. He shot up from his seat and pulled Bonnie up into his arms and buried his face in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. "Oh my god," he whispered as he held her tightly.

Bonnie giggled and hugged her husband, but then gently pushed him away. "Oh, come on. It's not like we've never done this before. Aren't you going to congratulate Gracie?"

Norman released his wife and turned to Grace, offering her a less enthusiastic, but no less heartfelt, hug. Bonnie could see his happiness mixed with relief clearly in the features of his face. It was then that she knew they were all going to be alright.

The months passed, and the women's excitement grew along with their bellies. Norman, being the caring man that he was, helped both of them in organizing nurseries with the limited help from his two sons. Neither of the mothers-to-be wanted to know the sex of their baby, leaving Norman and the boys to paint the walls in gender neutral colors. They had a joint baby shower, with most of the loot going to Grace as Bonnie had most things that she'd need covered from her other two pregnancies. Grace was more than grateful to Norman for carrying all the gifts to her house for her. He was supportive of both women throughout the nine months, though still slightly awkward around Grace, knowing it was his child that grew inside her. Grace had offered to put into writing that Norman would be in no way responsible for the child, that she wasn't expecting any kind of support from him other than friendship, but he promised her it wouldn't be necessary.

The day finally came when Bonnie received a phone call from Grace that her water had broken. Norman helped her and their sons into the car, making a stop at her parent's house where the boys would be staying the night. Grace had no one nearby besides Bonnie; her own parents lived on the other side of the country and would be flying in as soon as they could. Bonnie and Norman promised they wouldn't leave her side, and she had cleared it with the hospital that they were to be considered family and would be allowed to stay in the room with her.

Grace's labor progressed slowly, and after so many hours, she insisted that they go home to get some sleep and come back the next morning. "No sense in you trying to sleep on that tiny couch," she told them.

Bonnie just took her husband's hand and replied adamantly, "We're not leaving you alone, Gracie. I've been sleeping in the recliner at home most nights, anyway. We'll be..." She stopped suddenly, a strange look crossing her face.

"Bonnie?" Norman asked, panic clear in his voice.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just a twinge in my back. I think I'll walk around to stretch it ou-ooowww!" She collapsed back in the chair, pain lacing her features, pressing her hand to her lower back. "Oh my god...that was...OOOWWW!" she called out in pain, gripping Norman's hand fiercely.

Thinking quickly, Grace pressed the call button attached to her bed and asked a nurse to come, and quickly. As soon as the woman walked into the room, she took a quick look and instantly assessed the situation, then turned to leave, promising to return with their physician. Moments later, she proved true to her word, trailing the doctor with a wheelchair.

"Bonnie, we're going to get you set up in the room across the hall and check things out. You're only a week away from your due date, so it's not unusual that you'd start feeling some contractions."

"Contractions?!" she spat out. "This is labor. Trust me."

"All the same," he replied and helped her into the wheelchair. Norman looked torn, not wanting to leave Grace by herself, but knowing he needed to be with his wife. Grace insisted he stay with Bonnie, letting him know she'd be fine and needed to get some rest, anyway.

Moments later, the doctor confirmed that Bonnie was indeed in active labor. "It seems as though you've been having contractions all day but haven't noticed. It's almost as if your mind has been focused on something else," he grinned knowingly at her. "You're actually further along than Grace at this point." He looked to Norman. "This is gonna be close," he said with a smirk. "These two could deliver within minutes of each other. Once upon a time, we had two beds per room, but since all the upgrades, each woman has her own birthing suite. You and I are about to get a workout."

Norman sat heavily in the chair at Bonnie's bedside, exhaling in a low whistle, his mind racing as to what to do for each of these women.

"Norman," Bonnie said softly, seemingly reading his thoughts and breathing slowly through her contraction. "Call my mom. Let her know what's going on and see if she can come sit with one of us or trade off with you or whatever." He nodded and stepped into the hall for several minutes, longer than Bonnie would have expected. When he finally returned, his face showed a mix of emotions.

"Well, your mom can't make it. Apparently Seth wanted a piggy back ride from your dad and he threw his back out. No one in that house is going anywhere," he explained.

"Dammit," Bonnie hissed. "I don't want to leave Grace alone. I've done this before, I'll be alright. You stay with her."

"Actually," Norman cut in, "I made some other calls and have my own back up on the way." Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "Sean," he answered her silent question. She went to argue, but Norman continued before she could start. "I know what you're going to say. But you both know him, he and Grace have met several times, and he's seen you both practically naked."

"Ex-_cuse_ me?!"

He walked over to her and took her hand. "In the pool, honey. He's seen you both in your swim suits. And it's not like he's going to be _looking_ anywhere. He's just here for support. He's the only one I trust with this."

Bonnie stayed quiet as she took in his explanation. It was the same reasoning Grace had given that had gotten them all in this situation. "Alright," she finally agreed. "But you have to tell Grace."

Norman nodded and smiled, "After she wakes up. Speaking of, you should try and sleep, too. Rest up while you can. I'll keep going back and forth to check on you both until Sean gets here."

When Bonnie woke up (surely not long after she'd finally fallen asleep), she blinked her eyes open and saw Sean sitting in the armchair across the room, leafing through a magazine. "Hey, Sean," she croaked out.

"Hey," he grinned and came over to her bedside, picking up her cup of ice chips and offering her a spoonful. "How ya holdin' up?"

"What the hell was I thinking?" she said without a trace of real anger in her voice. "Where's Norman?"

Sean nodded his head toward the door, "Across the hall. We decided it wouldn't be super great if Grace woke up and saw me sitting in there with her. Once she's awake and he's explained everything, we'll switch."

"Thank you for doing this, Sean," she said, holding his hand, then tightening her grip on him as another contraction began.

He shifted his hand to better fit in hers and let her use him to bear down on the pain. He looked over at the monitor, unsure of where else to look. "I think it's starting to come back down," he murmured, and she released her breath in response. "Thank god for drugs, huh?"

"I wonder if Grace changed her mind on that yet," Bonnie wondered out loud. Sean looked at her questioningly. "I tried to warn her, take the damn epidural. She kept going on about wanting a natural birth. I told her she was crazy. So," she grinned up at him, "you may be wishing for ear plugs once the time comes."

They sat relatively quietly for a while, looking at but not really watching whatever show was on the TV in the corner. Norman walked in with a Styrofoam container and handed it to Sean. "Some food to get you through. Doc says they're both really close, so eat now before the real fun begins." Sean thanked him and took the food across the hall to sit with Grace and give the couple some time alone. "Grace was good with it. She's nervous as all get out, but I'm pretty sure it's more about the baby, not Sean being there." He held her hand between both of his. "She'll be okay, honey. Sean will take good care of her."

As it turned out, the doctor was right: Bonnie delivered less than half an hour before Grace did. Neither had any complications, and both babies were deemed perfect by the nursing staff. The women were set up in separate recovery rooms, but managed to talk the nurses into bringing their babies so they could see the other's newborn. Although Grace's son, Riley was younger, he was more than a pound larger than Bonnie's daughter, Amelia.

When it was time to be discharged, Sean volunteered to drive Grace home, even offering to stay with her until her parents arrived later that afternoon, two things that certainly didn't escape Norman and Bonnie's attention, no matter how busy they were with their now three children.

**Thanks for reading – please review!**


End file.
